


Ups and Downs

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, kind of Valdangelo maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's a wedding planner, he knows love has it's ups and downs. Of course, he's only ever experienced the downs, and this job is no different, except maybe that it's worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

"Is this a weird joke, or...?"  
  
"That's not something I'd joke about."  
  
"Somehow, I didn't think it was. So you're serious?"  
  
Nico gave Leo a flat look. "No, I told you that I was in love with Percy so you'd make a mistake while writing the wedding invitations."  
  
Leo gave a slow nod. The wedding planner had gotten to know pretty much all of the couple's friends when trying to get their help, because, for some messed up reason, Percy and Annabeth had decided that the first time they'd see what their wedding would be like was on their wedding day. No practice or anything. Therefore, he'd had to enlist some help.  
  
Thankfully, Nico was quite helpful, unlike Jason, who usually messed something up while trying to help, the second most common visitor.  
  
"If you're going to say something to him, do it either before or after, don't mess up my wedding."  
  
Nico sputtered for a moment, like a cat that had been dunked in a bucket of water (he kind of looked like it, too- it was raining outside, and Nico hadn't had an umbrella). He looked like he was going to say something, but changed his mind, and instead said, "You say it like you're the one getting married."  
  
Leo scoffed. "The bride-and-groom-to-be don't know as much about their wedding as I do, it might as well be. Fuck knows that it's one of the cheapest weddings I've planned in a long time, which means I have a smaller paycheck, so it's more like I'm paying for it out of my own pocket."  
  
"You plan weddings for famous people."  
  
"And I get paid peanuts 'cause most of it goes on the actual wedding!"  
  
There was silence in the room then aside from the dull pounding of the rain outside. Nico was fiddling with something under the table, and Leo got back to designing the wedding invitations. They didn't even want to see them! At least Annabeth picked her own dress. He didn't think he could cope with that, too.  
  
It was quite comfortable, really, but it didn't last as long as Leo would have liked.  
  
"So, it doesn't bother you?" Nico blurted out, face pointing at the ground but a sizeable blush likely to be staining it made it less anti-social.  
  
"Hm? Oh, no. Why should it?" Leo asked distractedly. Apparently, they liked hand-made, so he was trying to draw a beach scene on each invitation, each slightly different. He thought they were turning out well.  
  
"Love is as natural as anything; I think your friend Piper summed it up as 'the only acceptable form of insanity'. Sounds true enough, but I'm fairly sure she was quoting something."  
  
"What?" the younger man asked hoarsely. Nico looked up at him, then, face screwed up in more emotions than Leo knew how to name, but confusion and pain were both evident among them. Had he ever been able to accept that he was gay or bi or pan or whatever?  
  
"Did you think I was joking?" Leo asked gently. Right now, Nico was reminding him of Festus, Leo's golden retriever, that one time he had an allergic reaction to a plant after rolling in it. Festus was dumb, sure, but he didn't think Nico was.  
  
Nico's gaze returned to his shoes in answer.  
  
Leo snorted. "Idiot. Love is love, so who cares who loves who? 'Sides, wouldn't want to be a hypocrite." There was a still silence for a moment before he frowned. "No, wait, that makes it sound like I've fallen in love with Percy. I'd be in a right mess then, wouldn't I, planning a wedding for a guy I'm in love with."  
  
Nico said nothing as Leo babbled on.  
  
"It's more like sexuality wise? But then I don't know if you're gay or bi or pan and there's slight differences between them all- well, maybe not slight. But I suppose you could be greyasexual or demisexual if you've only ever been attracted to Percy..." he mused. "There are too many bloody terms, maybe they should just abolish all terms and just let people be who they are, call them arseholes if they judge stuff like that, you know?"  
  
"Leo, shut up."  
  
Leo did so. Damn, did the guy have a death glare.  
  
Nico shoved his chair back and left without another word. Leo felt an uncomfortably familiar jump in his heart as the door slammed with an air of finality.  
  
He stared at the seat where Nico had been, before burying his face in his hands. He'd screwed up, and he'd screwed up bad, apparently.  
  
Invitations now ruined, Leo heaved a sob as he clutched at his traitorous heart, and wished he didn't care so much.


End file.
